Too Far Gone
by fanfictiongeek36
Summary: This is taken place right after Kohaku gets possessed by Naraku. After Sango recieves help from InuYasha and the gang, she starts to have feelings towards Miroku, but does Miroku feel the same way towards her? [EDITED & WILL FINISH]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer - I don't own any InuYasha so please don't sue me, oh and I don't own the all-American rejects song "Too Far Gone" I'm just using it for the title of my story. But I do own the dude Tetsuya.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Sango walked through the elegant forest, admiring all of the beautiful flowers that surrounded her in almost any direction that she turned "Wow." Sango said as her face met with a perfect arrangement of rare flowers. Sango's fingertips lightly tapped the flowers making sure that they were real. 

"Sango!" a young childish voice called.

"What Kohaku?" Sango asked as she turned towards the voice.

"Father said that I'm getting better with my moves!" the child said as he stood in front of Sango. The young boy came about to Sango's chest and was wearing a loose fitting lightweight armor over a black jumpsuit of some kind.

"That's great Kohaku." Sango said as a small smile grew upon her beautiful features.

"Come on sis! Lemme show you!" Kohaku said as he swiftly grabbed Sango's upper arm.

"Kohaku!" Sango said as she slightly tripped from being pulled.

"Hurry!" Kohaku said with anger and excitement in his voice. Sango regained her position and started to follow Kohaku. "Okay, are you ready?" Kohaku asked as he picked up his weapon to show Sango his new tricks. Sango smiled and nodded her head. Kohaku threw his weapon at the three glasses and succeeded in breaking all of them.

"Good job Kohaku!" Sango said and walked up to her younger brother and placed an arm around his shoulders.

"You really think so?" Kohaku asked as he looked up at Sango.

"I know so." Sango said as a gentle smiled grew upon her face.

"Thanks sis!" Kohaku said and gave Sango a quick hug.

"Your welcome Kohaku, but know what?" Sango asked as she leaned down so she could be leveled with Kohaku's face.

"What?" Kohaku asked anxiously.

"If you want to be better, you'll have to practice a whole lot!" Sango said as she put emphasis in whole.

"Well then let me practice!" Kohaku said and turned away from Sango.

"Okay." Sango said as she let a small chuckle escape her lips before she left. 'This village has nothing for me, I'm sick of living here with my family and having to fight off every demon that comes through here.' Sango thought to herself as she walked up to her house.

"Hello Sango." Sango's father said as he greeted her.

"Hi father." Sango said and sat down on a chair.

"What's wrong dear?" he asked.

"I don't want to stay here anymore. I'm sick of this village." Sango sighed.

"Now Sango surely you can't be serious." he said.

"I am serious; I want to go live my life by myself without any help." Sango said as her shoulders sunk down.

"When you find someone to wed you, then you may live your life as you wish Sango, but until then, you have to live with your family." her father said.

"Please father, let me go, if you don't let me go, then I'll run away." Sango said.

"Sango your only 17 years old, why are you so eager to leave this soon?"

"I want to find my husband; I don't want to be forced to marry someone who I don't love." Sango said.

"But honey I-" her father started to say but got interrupted.

"Fine then! I'm leaving at sundown." Sango said and stormed off out of the house. 'How will I ever I find the one I love if I stay in this village forever?' Sango thought to herself as she walked through her village. She then stopped at one of the food carts. "Ma'am may I please have a loaf of bread and three fish." Sango said.

"Here you go." the woman said.

"Thank you." Sango said and paid the woman the money.

"Sango, what are you doing out so late?" a young man asked as he grabbed her by the arm.

"Tetsuya." Sango said and glared.

"Why don't you and I go somewhere?" Tetsuya said and strengthened his grip on Sango's arm.

"No. I wouldn't go anywhere with you." Sango said and tried to pull away from him.

"Your coming with me rather you like it or not." Tetsuya said and pulled her to follow him.

"Leave me alone!" Sango yelled.

"Shh." Tetsuya said and put one of his hands on her mouth as he carried her away to his home.

"What are you doing?" Sango said when Tetsuya shoved her in his house.

"Remember what I told you when you turned 13 Sango?" Tetsuya said and put his arms around her waist.

"No, what did you tell me?" Sango asked.

"I told you that when we turned 17 we would get married." he said and pressed her against a wall.

"I don't remember that." Sango said and tried to push him away as hard as she could.

"Oh but I do." Tetsuya said and pressed his lips against hers.

"Stop Tetsuya!" Sango yelled and slapped him across the face.

"Sango." Tetsuya said and rubbed his face.

"I'm sorry if I told you that, but I don't love you Tetsuya!" Sango said as tears ran down her face.

"Don't cry Sango." Tetsuya said and wiped away her tears.

"Stop, please." Sango said and pushed his arms away.

"You don't love me?" he asked with seriousness in his voice.

"I'm sorry." Sango whispered as she turned her head away.

"I understand. Go. Now." Tetsuya said and let her go.

"Are you going to be okay?" Sango asked.

"GO!" Tetsuya yelled.

Sango quickly made her way out of his house and picked up her food that fell when he disturbed her. 'I feel so bad.' Sango said as tears ran down her face. "I'm sorry Tetsuya." Sango said as she ran back to her house. When she went home she made sure no one was around before she went in. She then went to her room and grabbed an extra pair of clothes, her boomerang, and a small bag to carry her clothes and food in. "Goodbye." Sango said as she left the house. Sango started to make her way down the village when she saw many of the villagers headed towards her.

"Get out of the village!" yelled a man as he scrambled to escape the village.

'Oh no, what's' going on?' Sango asked herself as she reached for her boomerang.

"Demons!" "Hundreds of them!" "Save the children!" the villagers yelled as they all ran past Sango in a hurry.

"Kohaku!" Sango yelled hoping that he was still in the area. She then heard footsteps coming towards her.

"What Sango?" Kohaku asked as he caught his breath.

"Demons, come on, I need your help." Sango said as she motioned for Kohaku to pull out his weapon.

"But Sango, I can't fight...I'm not ready yet." Kohaku said.

"Come on Kohaku, I know you can." Sango said trying to get Kohaku to help her.

"O-okay, I guess I can help." Kohaku said and forced out a smiled.

"That's more like it." Sango said and threw her boomerang at the demons; she succeeded in killing a good 25 of them. Kohaku hadn't killed any of the demons, he was about to hit one of the demons, but a deep voice echoed words in his mind,

"Kill them...kill the villagers." Kohaku looked up and started to attack all of the villagers.

"Kohaku! What are you doing?!" Sango yelled as a demon attacked her causing her to fall. Kohaku didn't respond to Sango, he just turned away and continued to kill the villagers. "Kohaku stop!" Sango yelled. Kohaku turned around and looked at Sango.

"Kill her." the deep voice told Kohaku. Kohaku then started to approach Sango; his eyes were emotionless when he looked at her.

"Kohaku." Sango said cautiously when he started to come closer.

"I must kill you." Kohaku said and lifted his weapon up into the air and swiftly brought it down barely missing Sango. Sango then used her boomerang to block Kohaku's attacks.

"Please stop this Kohaku." Sango said and hit him with her boomerang. Kohaku quickly recovered and got behind Sango. "NO KOHAKU!" Sango yelled as Kohaku pierced her in the back with his weapon. "W-hy K-kohaku?" Sango questioned him as her knees hit the ground followed by the rest of her body. Kohaku looked at his sister's body and soon realized what he had done.

"I'm s-s-sorry." He choked out as tears started to fall from his eyes. "Please, don't die Sango." Kohaku said and wiped away his tears.

"There he is!" "He killed my son!" "He's demon possessed!" the villagers yelled as they charged towards Kohaku.

"What?" Kohaku asked. "I didn't mean to! Please don't kill me!" Kohaku yelled as the villagers aimed arrows at him and hit him. "No!" Kohaku yelled.

What the villagers, Kohaku, and Sango didn't know what that a powerful demon was lurking around, watching the whole thing from afar, laughing the entire time.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer - I don't own any InuYasha so please don't sue me, oh and I don't own the all-American rejects song "Too Far Gone" I'm just using it for the title of my story.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

InuYasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Shippo had been searching for the jewel shard when they came across a destroyed village. 

"Oh my gosh! What happened here?" Kagome said when she saw the disaster.

"It's pretty obvious, some demon probably attacked." InuYasha said and scowled.

"You think any of them are still alive?" Kagome questioned InuYasha.

"Only one, come on follow me." InuYasha said and sprinted ahead of the others to find the person.

"Are you sure she's alive?" Shippo questioned as he looked at the young woman around Kagome's age.

"I'm sure." InuYasha said as he watched the young woman, seeing if she would move. Miroku then leaned down towards the woman and placed his hands on her heart.

"Miroku! Leave the poor girl alone!" Kagome yelled as she whacked him over the head.

"For your information I was just making sure she was alive." Miroku said and rubbed the mark on his face.

"Whatever..." Kagome said turned her head away from Miroku.

"Ugh..." the young woman started to groan and move around.

"She's moving!" Shippo said excitingly and hopped in front of her face.

"Get out of her face Shippo your probably disturbing her!" InuYasha said. Shippo hopped away from her face and let her sit up.

"Are you okay?" Kagome asked.

"Where's Kohaku?" Sango asked them.

"Who's that?" Miroku asked.

"My...brother." Sango said.

"I'm sorry but no one else in this village is alive." InuYasha told her. Sango lowered her head and let tears fall from her face.

"Don't worry, it will be okay." Kagome said and patted her shoulder.

"Hey Kagome, I suggest that you take her to Kaede's if you want her to live." InuYasha said.

"Well, can you pick her up for me?" Kagome asked.

"Feh, have Miroku do it." InuYasha said.

"Miroku, will you?" Kagome asked.

"Sure!" Miroku said and leaned down to pick up the woman.

"What's your name?" Miroku asked.

"Sango." she replied.

"What happened exactly?" Miroku asked.

"I don't remember quite completely." Sango said.

"Oh." Miroku said and lifted Sango up into his arms and held her bridal style.

"Come on Miroku we don't have all day!" InuYasha yelled as he scowled at Miroku.

"SIT!" Kagome yelled.

"Damn it! Stop sitting me!" InuYasha yelled when he hit the dirt.

"Well stop being a jerk!" Kagome yelled.

"Guys, can we just go?" Miroku asked.

"Only if Inu-" Kagome started to say but InuYasha stopped her.

"We're ready." he said. Miroku laughed inwardly at their flirting.

'I wish that I could have someone to love.' Miroku thought to him self as a sigh escaped his lips.

Kagome looked over at Miroku with a look of worry in her eyes. "Is something wrong Miroku?" Kagome asked.

"Hm?" Miroku asked oblivious to the question.

"Nothing." Kagome said and walked over by InuYasha.

"What do you want?" InuYasha asked and glared at Kagome.

"Miroku has been acting weird lately, have you noticed?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, I have noticed why?" InuYasha asked and looked at Kagome in the eye.

"I don't know why he's been acting like that, do you have any clues?" Kagome asked.

"Sorry Kagome, I don't know." InuYasha said and sighed.

'This man, he's seems so nice, and...Wonderful' Sango said in her head as she looked up at Miroku. Miroku then looked down at Sango and stared at her in the eyes.

"How are you feeling?" he whispered.

"Fine." she whispered back only she was lying.

"Good." Miroku said and smiled at her.

"Miroku! You just passed Kaede's hut!" InuYasha yelled.

"Huh? Oh sorry." Miroku said and hurried to Kaede's hut.

"Why are ye here?" Kaede asked when she saw InuYasha come in.

"Kaede, we found this young woman with blood all over her back, we were hoping that you would help her." Kagome said.

"Okay...sit her down on this cot." Kaede said.

"Okay." Miroku said and carefully laid Sango down on the cot.

"What's her name again?" InuYasha asked Kagome.

"Sango." Kagome said.

"Oh..." InuYasha said.

"I'm going to bed guys, see you in the morning." Kagome said and left the room to go sleep.

"Feh." InuYasha said when Kagome left. Miroku smiled at how silly InuYasha was acting.

"What's so funny eh?" InuYasha asked.

"Nothing." Miroku said and turned towards Sango.

'Why is he looking at me again?' Sango asked her self as a cherry blush crept upon her face.

"InuYasha and Miroku I'll need your help." Kaede said as she handed them two herbs each.

"Hell no. I'm not helping, I'm going to bed." InuYasha said and left the room.

"Will you help Miroku?" Kaede asked.

"I guess." Miroku said.

"What is the young lady's name?" Kaede whispered.

"Sango." Miroku whispered back.

"Sango, can you lay on your stomach so we can apply these herbs?" Kaede asked.

"S-sure." Sango said.

"What am I supposed to do now?" Miroku asked.

"First we must remove her top." Kaede said.

"Really?!" Miroku asked as drool started to form in his mouth, receiving himself a slap from Kaede.

"Miroku, please control yourself, this is a woman you barely even know." Kaede said.

"Yeah bu-"

"Just help me get her top off." Kaede said.

"Okay!" Miroku said and rolled Sango over on her back.

"Miroku! Roll her back over on her stomach!" Kaede said. Miroku rolled Sango back over on her stomach and removed her top. "Thank you, now press the herbs on her-" Kaede said but got interrupted to Miroku.

"Oh my goodness, how did this happen?" Miroku gasped.

"Miroku, press the herbs on her back please." Kaede said.

"Kaede look." Miroku said and pointed to Sango's back.

"Young lady, how did this happen? Did someone try to kill you?" Kaede asked. Sango didn't respond to Kaede she just laid there motionless.

"Now what did you want me to do Kaede?" Miroku asked.

"Press the herbs on her back." Kaede said.

"Okay." Miroku said and put the herbs on Sango's back. Sango groaned in pain when she felt the herbs sting her back and Miroku quickly pulled his hands off of her back.

"Why did ye pull away?" Kaede asked.

"I'm hurting her." Miroku said.

"Would ye like her to die?" Kaede asked.

"No..." Miroku said.

"Then press the herbs on her back." Kaede said. Miroku hesitated but resumed to press the herbs on her back. Miroku heard Sango scream below him as he pressed the herbs on her back. "That will do." Kaede said. Miroku then removed his hands off of her and sat down next to her. "Just keep the herbs on her back; she should be okay by the morning." Kaede said and started to leave.

"Where are you going?" Miroku asked as he watched the elderly woman walk off.

"I'm getting some rest, ye should as well." Kaede said and left to go to sleep.

"Sango are you okay?" Miroku asked.

"No." Sango said as she lifted up and cried into Miroku's chest.

"What's wrong Sango?" Miroku asked as he held her close trying to comfort her.

"My family, they are all dead." Sango said.

"Shh, it will be okay." Miroku said and rocked Sango back and forth.

"No it won't, Miroku." Sango said as she continued to cry.

"I guess your right, it won't be okay." Miroku said and continued to rock her back and forth until she fell asleep. "Goodnight Sango." Miroku murmured before he fell asleep too.

**Miroku's Nightmare**

"Kohaku no!" Sango screamed as she got stabbed in the back. The young boy then realized his wrong doing and started to cry.

"No, Sango. Why, why did I kill you!" he yelled.

"He's the one who killed the villagers!" "He's responsible for this!" "Kill him!" Many men started to yell at Kohaku.

"I-I didn't mean to, please don't kill me!" Kohaku yelled as several arrows pierced him.

"No!" Miroku yelled as he woke up. 'Is that what happened to her? Did this Kohaku person try to kill her?' Miroku questioned himself as he looked down at Sango sleeping. She quickly jolted up from her sleep and her eyes met with Miroku's.

'Why is he here?' she asked herself.

"Your brother, Kohaku." Miroku said and lowered his head. Sango looked worriedly at Miroku. "Oh my gosh, your brother tried to kill you?" Miroku asked.

"How did you know that?" Sango asked him as she started to cry again.

"It was in my dream." Miroku said.

"I don't know why he tried to kill me; I think he was under some demons control or something." Sango said as tears fell freely from her face. Without thinking, Miroku wiped away her tears.

"I'm so sorry." Miroku said.

"It isn't your fault." Sango said and pushed his hand away from her face when she realized he was wiping away her tears.

"Sorry about that..." Miroku said as he lowered his head.

"It's okay..." Sango said and lifted his head up causing him to slightly blush.

"All I wanted to do was make sure your okay." Miroku said and held her hand for a second then let it go.

"Thank you." Sango said and smiled back. She then lay back down in Miroku's arms and looked up at him. The two of them looked at each other for over a minute without saying anything until Miroku broke the silence.

"Why don't you go back to sleep, you'll need the rest." Miroku said. Sango smiled at him and didn't even realize that she snuggled up to him. Miroku then lie down on the cot with Sango in his arms and fell asleep.

When morning arrived, Kagome was the first person to wake up; she went over to her backpack and noticed that it was opened. "Hmmmm..." Kagome said as she examined the bag. 'Only one explanation for this.' Kagome thought to herself. "INUYASHA!!" Kagome yelled waking up everyone in Kaede's hut.

"Damn it, what did I do this time?" InuYasha questioned as he came into the room.

"Why were you in my backpack?" Kagome asked.

"I was hungry last night, so I got up and ate some of your ramen." InuYasha said.

"Whatever..." Kagome said and started to put her bag back together.

"I'm sorry..." InuYasha said and picked up some of Kagome's clothes, trying to help her.

"You're forgiven." Kagome said and took her clothes out of his hands. InuYasha smiled and continued to help Kagome.

"Ugh..." Miroku said as he woke up next to Sango.

"Why were ye sleeping there?" Kaede asked and looked at Miroku.

"She didn't sleep very well, she needed me." Miroku said.

"Whatever, now ye better get out of there before InuYasha and Kagome come in here." Kaede said. Miroku gently stood up trying not to wake Sango up but didn't do a good job.

"Miroku?" Sango questioned as she opened her eyes.

"Hey Sango, its breakfast time, are you hungry?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah, kind of." Sango said. "Here ye go." Kaede said and gave Sango a bowl of rice.

"Hey what about me?" Miroku asked.

"Ye can get it for ye's self now can't ye?" Kaede said.

"Whatever..." Miroku said and went to get himself a bowl of rice.

"Hey Miroku." Kagome said cheerfully as she entered the dining area.

"Hi." Miroku said as he continued to eat his rice.

"Feh, how can you be so happy all the time Kagome?" InuYasha asked.

"I have to make up for all of your grumpiness." Kagome said and smiled.

"You got told InuYasha." Miroku said and started to laugh.

"Do you want to eat that rice?" InuYasha asked as he threatened to take away Miroku's rice.

"Yes!" Miroku said and quickly ate his rice.

Sango started to laugh at how Kagome, InuYasha, and Miroku got along. She earned everyone's attention.

"How are you feeling this morning Sango?" Kagome asked her.

"Okay I guess." Sango said and forced out a smile.

"Miroku, did you have fun last night?" InuYasha asked hinting the fact that he had to put the herbs on Sango's back.

"Shut up." Miroku said and nudged him in the gut.

"Guys! Calm down." Kagome said.

"Hey, when do you think little miss crippled will be okay?" InuYasha asked Kaede.

"InuYasha SIT!" Kagome said.

"What was that for?" InuYasha asked and glared.

"Sango will probably be better in a few days she just needs some rest." Kaede said and chuckled a little bit.

"So how about we go look for the jewel shards while she's recovering." InuYasha said.

"No, we should stay here." Miroku said.

"But Miroku, we should probably get a head start on finding a jewel shard, remember I sensed one yesterday." Kagome said.

"You guys go then, I'll take care of Sango." Miroku said.

"But Miroku." Kagome said.

"You heard him Kagome, let's go." InuYasha said and put his arm around Kagome.

"What was that for?" Kagome asked.

"Come on live a little!" InuYasha said and picked up Kagome.

"InuYasha! Put me down now!" Kagome yelled.

"See ya in a couple of days Miroku!" InuYasha said and waved goodbye to his monk friend.

"Bye." Miroku said and waved back.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer - I don't own InuYasha, nor do I own the song too far gone by the all American rejects.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

"Well Miroku, what is ye going to do all day?" Kaede asked as she put a spoonful of rice in her mouth.

"I guess I'll help you out." Miroku said as he smiled.

"Help me out with what?" Kaede asked.

"I don't know, I guess I'll help you clean this pigsty." Miroku said and chuckled a little bit, earning himself a smack over the head from Kaede. "Stop hitting me!" Miroku whined as he rubbed the back of his head where there was a small knot.

"How can I help you?" Sango asked as she struggled to walk over to Kaede.

"Young woman, ye shouldn't be up and about, ye should be resting." Kaede said as she walked over to Sango to help her.

"No, I'm fine, I want to help." Sango said as she walked over to the small kitchen to put away some of the food. "Please, it's the least I could do after putting all of you through this mess that I bestowed upon you." Sango said.

"Well...okay, just don't overwork yourself." Kaede said as she walked over to sit back down.

"Kaede, what about me?" Miroku asked.

"Ye can water my garden, and then ye can harvest the vegetables that are ready to be harvested." Kaede said.

"Okay." Miroku said and headed outside. Miroku glanced around, he had never realized how big Kaede's garden was until now. "This is gonna take a while." Miroku said under his breath then sighed as he picked up the water canister. 'Damn it its empty.' Miroku thought to himself as he glared at the canister. Slowly, he walked behind Kaede's home to retrieve water from her small well.

"Hello." Sango said as she saw Miroku approach the well that she was standing by.

"Hi...what are you doing?" Miroku asked as he placed the empty water canister on the well.

"I'm getting water to wash Kaede's clo-" Sango stopped as soon as she felt a sharp pain in her back; she tightly clung to the well.

"Are you okay?" Miroku asked with concern in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine, it's already happened three ti-" Sango got cut off to yet another sharp pain in her back causing her to collapse right into Miroku's arms. Miroku quickly caught her.

"Come on Sango, you should go lay down." Miroku suggested.

"No, I have to help...I have to..." Sango's voice trailed off as sleep had overtaken her body.

Miroku picked up Sango and took her back inside.

"What did ye do to her Miroku?" Kaede asked.

"Nothing, I guess she just overworked herself, she was quite determined to stay awake and help you." Miroku said.

"It's best that she just sleeps, go lay her down, I'll come back with her some blankets." Kaede said as she left the room. Miroku carefully laid Sango down on the futon, trying not to wake her.

"Miroku?" she questioned as she strained to keep her eyes open.

"Yes?" Miroku asked. "I gotta help her. Move, let me get up." Sango said as she struggled to sit up.

"Sango, don't get up, you'll only hurt yourself in trying to help her." Miroku said and tried to lay her back down.

"No Miroku, I'd rather help than act helpless." Sango said.

'Why is she so determined to pay us back?' Miroku questioned himself as his lavender eyes met with hers. 'I wonder what she's feeling right now, she's seems to be showing no emotion in her eyes.' Miroku thought to him self as he was drown into Sango's eyes.

'Why is he looking at me? I feel so uncomfortable.' Sango said as she started to fidget. Miroku noticed that she seemed very uneasy with him staring at her.

"I'm sorry about that," Miroku said as he turned his head away in shame.

"It's okay." Sango said as her eyelids started to become heavy.

"You should get some sleep, your back needs to heal." Miroku said.

"No, I don't want to sleep." Sango said as she lay down on her stomach trying to let some of her pain pass through her body. Sango could feel two warm hands rest on her back; she slightly shivered when she looked up to see it was Miroku. "Wh-what are you doing?" Sango asked as she looked up at Miroku a little embarrassed.

Miroku's face turned a light shade of pink. 'What am I doing?' he asked himself. "I was going to massage your back, to help ease some of the pain." Miroku said.

"Okay." Sango said with no emotion in her voice. He gently started to make small circles just under her shoulders, making sure that he wasn't hurting her; he deepened the massage and started to circulate his hands all over her back. 'Wow, he's good at this.' Sango said to herself as she took a small glance at the monk, she could see that his hands were shaking. "What's wrong?" she managed to say.

"Huh?" Miroku asked as his face turned a light rosy color. 'Great, now she's watching me.' Miroku said as he quickly lowered his head. "N-nothing is wrong." he managed to say without making to many errors. Miroku's purple eyes looked up to see if she was still watching, she was.

"Are you sure?" Sango finally asked.

"Well...yes." Miroku said. Sango looked curiously at Miroku, wondering what the nervous man was thinking. Sango turned her head back to the ground and closed her eyes. Miroku noticed this, he quickly shook his hands then resumed giving Sango a back massage.

"Ouch!" Sango yelled as Miroku accidentally hit her cut in her back.

"I'm so sorry! Are you okay? Oh my gosh. I'm sorry. I really didn't mean too!" Miroku freaked out whenever he hurt her.

"I think its bleeding." Sango said.

"Bleeding? Oh no that can never be good, I'm so sorry Sango, It's my fault that it's bleeding a-" Miroku started but Sango leaned up to put a finger to his mouth.

"Its okay, just check it to see if it is even bleeding." Sango said as she pulled her hand back.

"O-okay." Miroku said and let out a heavy sigh. "Umm...Sango, you're going to have to take your top off..." Miroku trailed off.

"I can't, you'll have to." Sango said. Miroku eagerly brightened up.

"Okay!" he said.

"On second thought..." Sango started to say but Miroku had already removed Sango's top. He carefully examined the bandage then say that blood was seeping out.

"It's bleeding, do you want me to go get Kaede so sh-"

"No, don't go get her, she's done enough already, you can do it by yourself." Sango said.

"Are you sure?" Miroku asked.

"Yes." Sango said.

Miroku's hands quivered when he started to unravel Sango's blood stained bandage. He calmed down a little bit when the bandage was about halfway off. 'Oh shit, I'll have to take it off over her boobs.' Miroku thought to himself as he blushed shyly. 'Get a hold of yourself Miroku; you've seen a woman's breasts before.' Miroku assured himself, as he confidently took the old bandage off, slightly touching her breasts in the process. Sango didn't take too much offence to this though, since she thought he was trying his best. Little did she know that the perverted monk had planned it all out. After he removed the old bandage, he examined her wound.

"Your brother did this to you?" Miroku questioned as he sighed when he lightly grazed his fingers over her back causing her to wince. Miroku received no response, he sighed again, wondering what the young woman was thinking.

"Shouldn't you finish?" She said staring the dark-haired monk.

"Oh, yes." Miroku said as he took one last glance at Sango's back as he cleaned and dressed the wound.

"Thank you." Sango said as she rolled over on her side, exposing her stomach and a little bit of cleavage, well, enough to make Miroku notice.

"Your welcome." Miroku said and gave her a warm smile. "Now get some rest, you look exhausted." Miroku said as he looked into Sango's eyes once more.

"O-okay." Sango stuttered out as her eyes started to become heavier by the second.

"Goodnight..." Sango mumbled before she had fallen asleep. "

Goodnight." Miroku whispered as he sat staring at the young woman as she inhaled and exhaled. 'After a few days, you'll be gone.' Miroku thought to himself as he sighed. As if on cue, Kaede finally returned with the blankets for Sango.

"You've been gone long, why?" Miroku asked nosing into Kaede's business.

"Let's just say that the blankets got up and moved." Kaede said and chuckled, thinking that she was funny. Miroku rolled his eyes earning himself a whack over the head.

"Oww..." Miroku said and rubbed his head.

"How long has she been sleeping?" Kaede asked referring to Sango.

"She just now fell asleep." Miroku said. Kaede walked over to Sango and put two of the blankets over Sango's body.

"I think ye have a job to attend to?" Kaede said and pointed outside.

"Right." Miroku said as he walked outside. He went out to the small front yard. "Where did I put that canister again?" Miroku asked himself aloud as he looked around the garden in search of the canister. After about 5 minutes, Miroku remembered. "Oh yeah, that's right, it's on the well." Miroku said as he made his way around the back of Kaede's hut. He retrieved some water then carefully poured the water into the canister. Miroku went back to Kaede's garden and started to water the vegetables.

'Curse my generosity.' Miroku said as he watered what seemed to be squash. After he had watered what seemed all of the vegetables, Miroku was ready to start harvesting. "Hmm...What should I start with?" Miroku questioned himself aloud.

"How about tomatoes?" a soft voice suggested.

"Huh?" Miroku said as he turned around to see Sango standing with a vegetable basket, a small rake and a hoe.

"Sango, you shouldn't be out here, you've only been sleeping for maybe an hour." Miroku said.

"I don't care, I still feel like I'm not offering enough to help." Sango said as she approached Miroku and smiled.

"Tomatoes it is." Miroku said and smiled back at her. The two of them walked over to a patch of tomatoes and sat down. Both quiet not saying a word to each other as each of them harvested different tomatoes. 'I wonder what her life was like before her village was destroyed.' Miroku said as he picked some tomatoes. "Sango, do you mid of I ask you a few questions?" Miroku asked as he pulled out another tomato.

"What kind of questions?" Sango asked suspiciously.

"Questions about your life before your village was destroyed." Miroku said as kind as possible. Sango turned away from Miroku; she could feel a lump form in her throat and stomach. 'Oh great, now I'm going to make her cry again.' Miroku thought to himself as he let out a soft sigh, catching Sango's attention.

"I...I..." Sango said searching for the right words to tell him. Miroku listened intently on what Sango was going to tell him, not missing one syllable that she uttered. Sango noticed that Miroku was looking at her, which only made her more uncomfortable about the situation. 'What can I tell him?' Sango questioned herself as she gently bit her lower lip.

"I understand if you don't wish to talk about it." Miroku said, telling the complete truth.

"Thank you." Sango simply said then continued to pick the tomatoes.

"Young woman! I told you not to go outside!" Kaede yelled as she came up behind Sango and helped her up. "Your body needs to rest." Kaede said.

"No!" Sango protested loudly as tears started to form in her eyes.

"Sango, what's wrong?" Miroku asked as he saw tears fall off of her face. "She's treating me like a child!" Sango yelled as tears fell form her face harder.

"Sango, she's only trying to help you, please just receive her help." Miroku said. Sango calmed down a little bit then leaned into Miroku and gave him a hug.

"My father, he treated me like a child." Sango whispered only loud enough for him to hear.

"Shh...Just calm down Sango." Miroku said as he held her close, trying to comfort her when she needed it the most. That's when Sango had realized something that Miroku was who she was looking for.

Miroku noticed that Sango had quieted down a little bit and pulled away from her and looked at her eyes. "Sango, will you please rest?" Miroku asked as nicely as possible. Sango wiped away a few of her remaining tears and nodded her head.

"Okay." Sango said and smiled through her tears.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer - I don't own any InuYasha so please don't sue me.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Miroku helped Sango into Kaede's hut. "Can you lay down by yourself?" Miroku asked as he gently let go of Sango.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Sango said and yawned as she lay down to sleep.

"Goodnight." Miroku whispered as she fell asleep. "Looks like I'm going back to harvesting..." Miroku said and sighed.

"That's what I thought." Kaede mumbled under her breath as Miroku left.

"InuYasha, how come you were in such a hurry to leave?" Kagome asked after the two had been walking in silence for over an hour.

"I don't know, just wanted to get the jewel shard." InuYasha said and shrugged his shoulders.

'I still think he's lying about something.' Kagome thought and looked at InuYasha questionably at his response.

"Stop looking at me like that!" InuYasha yelled and turned away from Kagome.

"Are you lying?" Kagome asked and turned towards him.

"Huh?" InuYasha asked and looked at the raven haired girl.

"You heard me, are you lying?" Kagome asked.

"About what?" InuYasha asked confused.

"Why did you leave...the REAL reason?" Kagome said.

"God damn it Kagome why are you so nosy?" InuYasha asked in an angry tone.

"Sit." Kagome said and started to walk away. A loud thump followed by a few curse words, InuYasha had landed face first into the dirt.

"Kagome wait!" InuYasha yelled after he had gotten up.

"SIT!" Kagome yelled. Again, InuYasha fell into the dirt, in taking the dry taste of it. InuYasha silently got up and quietly ran over to Kagome and pinned her down to the ground. "InuYasha get off of me!" Kagome yelled as she squirmed beneath him.

"Stop sitting me for no reason!" he yelled.

"I wouldn't sit yo-" Kagome stopped when she felt the impact of InuYasha's body fall on top of her.

"That's what you get for all those times you've sat me." InuYasha said as he struggled to get back up. "Kagome?" he questioned as he looked at Kagome laying under him with her eyes shut. "Kagome please wake up." InuYasha said and lightly shook her. He didn't get a response from her. 'Well at least she's still breathing.' InuYasha said to himself as he heard Kagome gently breathe. "Kagome." he whispered in her ear.

"InuYasha..." she mumbled as her body slightly twitched.

"Kagome! You're awake." InuYasha said relieved. Kagome didn't say anything to InuYasha; she just wrapped her arms around him. 'W-what is she doing?' InuYasha asked himself as Kagome pulled him closer and whispered something in his ear that he couldn't understand. "Kagome? What are you doing?" InuYasha asked extremely confused.

"InuYasha." Kagome whispered in his ear causing him to slightly shudder. Kagome smiled and sighed. Kagome then rolled over with InuYasha in her arms. Now InuYasha was below her.

"Kagome stop this!" InuYasha said as he slightly blushed. Kagome finally opened her eyes and saw how uncomfortable InuYasha looked.

"Why should I?" Kagome said and smirked.

"Because I said so God damn it!" InuYasha said and started to get up.

"Sit! I'm not done with you mister." Kagome said and kissed InuYasha's nose.

"This isn't fair!" InuYasha whined.

"Life isn't fair InuYasha." Kagome said and started to massage InuYasha's ears.

"Not the ears! Please! Have mercy!" InuYasha yelled as he tried to get up again.

"Sit! Every time you try to get up, I'll just stop you." Kagome said and continued to massage his ears.

"You're cruel Kagome." InuYasha said as he started to give in her wants. Kagome gave him a small kiss on the lips then rested her head on his chest. 'Why is she doing this? There has to be some explanation.' InuYasha thought to himself. He then saw his opportunity to turn the tables on Kagome; quickly he rolled over with Kagome in his arms.

"Now I'm in control." InuYasha said and smirked. Kagome's heart skipped a beat when InuYasha smiled. He leaned down and gently placed his lips on hers. After twenty seconds the two broke from the kiss.

"So, this is why you wanted to leave without Miroku." Kagome said as she stroked his face with her fingers causing him to whimper a little.

"Maybe..." InuYasha said and held her hand as a smile grew upon his features.

"Your a bad little dog demon." Kagome said as she let go of his hand.

"So, what are you going to do about it?" he asked as his breath tickled her neck.

"This." Kagome said and pulled him close to give him a kiss. InuYasha deepened the kiss and started to press his tongue against her mouth. Kagome pulled away from his lips and traced them down to his neck. Kagome planted several soft kisses on it.

"K-Kagome." InuYasha gasped. Kagome didn't pay attention to him; she only continued kissing his neck. InuYasha pulled away from Kagome and stood up.

"What are you doing InuYasha?" Kagome asked as she stood up after him.

"I think you've had enough fun for now." InuYasha said and grinned causing Kagome to blush.

"Come on lets search for the jewel shard." InuYasha said and started to walk away.

"Hey, you're going the wrong way." Kagome said and pulled on his arm as the two walked together.

Miroku wiped some sweat from his forehead causing some dirt to form there. 'How does Kaede do this?' Miroku asked himself as he pulled out a head of lettuce. 'Good thing this is the last crop.' Miroku thought to himself as he stood up in exhaustion. He picked up the basket and headed inside.

"How are ye doing?" Kaede asked as soon as Miroku entered her hut.

"How do you do that?" Miroku asked as he almost collapsed.

"I've had a garden since I was young, I've gotten used to it." Kaede said.

"Well, here are your vegetables." Miroku said as he handed Kaede the basket and turned around to go to a room.

"Where are ye going?" Kaede asked.

"Sleep." Miroku said as he left to go to sleep.

**Miroku's Dream**

"I won't forget you." Sango said as she gave Miroku a hug.

"I won't forget you either." Miroku said and returned the hug.

"But you will forget each other." A deep voice said.

"Kohaku?" Sango asked as Kohaku came up to them.

"I'm sorry, but I must kill him...and you." Kohaku said and attacked Miroku.

"K-Kohaku, stop this!" Sango yelled.

Miroku woke up drenched in sweat. His breathing was hard, but over a few seconds he began to calm down.

'What was that dream about? Is it telling me that I'm going to die? Or that Sango is going to die?' Miroku questioned himself as his heart began racing again.

"I'll go get a glass of water." Miroku said aloud as he got up and quietly walked into the kitchen, he didn't disturb anyone thank goodness. 'She has to leave immediately.' Miroku said, giving himself a mental note as he took a gulp of the water.

"Miroku?" a soft voice questioned, causing Miroku to choke on his water. "I didn't mean to startle you." Sango said and approached him.

"Did I wake you?" Miroku asked.

"No, I've been awake for a long time." Sango said and retrieved a glass from a cupboard and poured some water into it.

"Oh..." Miroku said and took another sip of his water.

"Why are you awake right now?" Sango asked.

"Nightmare." Miroku said.

"What was it about?" Sango asked.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Miroku said and finished his water. "I'm going back to bed; see you in the morning Sango." Miroku said and left. Sango sighed as she stood up and sat back down on her futon that Kaede had gotten for her.

'I wonder if Kohaku is still alive. Maybe he escaped. But what about my dad? And Tetsuya, and my friends?' Sango asked herself as she cried silently. 'I miss them all so much, but their gone, there is no way to bring them back.' Sango cried loudly as she started to wipe away her tears.

"Don't cry." Miroku whispered as he sat down next to her.

"I thought you were going to sleep." Sango said as tears still fell from her face.

"I was, but then I heard you cry." Miroku said.

"Why are you being so kind to me?" Sango asked.

'Because I want you to bare my children.' he said in his head. "Because you need someone to care for you, you're hurting right now." Miroku said and smiled.

Sango buried her head in his chest and started to cry again. "Thank you for caring, it feels like no one else had ever cared about me." Sango said as she dampened Miroku's black outfit.

Miroku felt a knot form in his stomach. 'Should I continue to lie to her until she bares my children?' Miroku asked himself as the young woman wrapped her arms around him. The knot in his stomach became bigger. 'Y-yeah, she'll live.' Miroku told himself as he looked at Sango, her eyes met with his.

"Sango, what's wrong?" Miroku asked as he wiped away one of her tears.

"Everyone that I have loved is gone." Sango choked out as she cried more.

"Shh...Just calm down." Miroku said and stroked her hair.

"Miroku, my family, my friends, and the man I was supposed to wed are all dead." Sango said. Miroku felt a sharp pain in his heart.

'Did she love this guy? Damn it! If she did, she wouldn't bare my children.' Miroku thought to himself. "Did you love him?" Miroku accidentally blurted out. Sango didn't respond.

"We were friends." she finally said after they had been sitting there in silence for about a minute. "I didn't feel the same way toward him, he loved me."

Miroku didn't comment on this. "Sango, I'm really going to sleep now...goodnight." Miroku said.

'That was weird, after I mentioned Tetsuya, he was so uptight. I wonder why.' Sango thought to herself as Miroku left to go to sleep. 'I'll think about it later.' Sango said as she lay down. Kaede's front door opened and in came InuYasha and Kagome. Sango quickly shut her eyes so that she looked as if she was sleeping.

"InuYasha." Kagome said and grinned.

"What?" he asked rather angrily. Kagome pulled InuYasha into a bear hug.

"Goodnight." Kagome whispered and gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

"If Miroku finds out about his I'm going to kill you." InuYasha said and kissed her back. The two parted their separate ways and went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer - I don't own InuYasha so please don't sue me.

* * *

**Chapter 5

* * *

**

A week later

"Wake up Miroku." Kaede said.

"Huh?" Miroku said as he lifted up.

"Get up!" Kaede said.

"Oh...sorry..." Miroku said as he smoothened out the wrinkles in his clothes and stood up. "What do I need to do now?" Miroku asked as a soft yawn escaped his pursed lips.

"Make breakfast." Kaede said.

"Are you serious?" Miroku asked as his eyes bugged out. Kaede started to laugh.

"Of course not! You probably couldn't cook well anyways!" Kaede said as she choked on her laughter. Miroku mumbled a few curse words under his breath and walked into Kaede's small yet convenient kitchen.

"Hi Miroku." Sango said as she stirred some rice.

"Hi, how are you this lovely morning?" Miroku asked. Sango raised an eyebrow at him in confusion.

"Fine and you?" Sango asked.

"I'm good, no, great!" Miroku said earning a glare from Kaede.

"Save your breath, you horny monk." Kaede said and slightly chuckled. Miroku blushed at the comment that Kaede said. Sango had a look of fear in her eyes.

"Horny? Miroku? Oooooooooooookay..." Sango said as her eyes rolled a little weirded out by what Kaede said

"Shut up Kaede." Miroku whispered as he elbowed her in the gut.

"Ye need much better manners." Kaede said and walked over by Sango.

"Sango I think that Miroku likes you." Kaede whispered loud enough for Miroku to hear, causing him to fall over anime style. Sango's face grew cherry red at what Kaede said. "Why don't you go sit down Sango? I'll finish breakfast." Kaede said with a sly grin on her face.

"Okay." Sango said as she took a seat at Kaede's poorly decorated table that only consisted of a small vase with two flowers. Miroku casually took a seat by Sango.

"How's it going?" he asked after a thirty second silence.

"Huh?" she asked not hearing the question. Miroku sighed.

"How's it going?" he asked.

"Fine, I'm fine, everything's fine." Sango said nervously as her hands fidgeted under the table.

Miroku noticed this; he didn't enjoy the fact that she was nervous.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing! Nothing at all." Sango said as her eye involuntary twitched. Miroku gave her a suspicious look.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Of course, what would be wrong with me?" Sango said as her body spazzed out.

"Okay, I believe you." he said, eyeing her strangely.

Kagome and InuYasha came in the room and Mirkou stood up and left the hut.

"Wonder what is up his butt."

"InuYasha did you honestly have to say that?" Kagome asked.

"Yes." he blankly replied.

"SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled as she watched the helpless half demon fall face first into Kaede's table breaking it in half.

"I'm going to go talk to Miroku, bye." Kagome said as she slammed the door shut.

"Feh." InuYasha said as he got back up.

"Miroku wait!" Kagome said as she ran furiously after the monk. Miroku stopped and slowly turned around to face Kagome.

"What?" he asked the now sweating girl.

"What exactly happened?" Kagome asked.

"I'm unsure as to how Sango's brother's disappearance has affected her." Miroku said and sighed.

"Go apologize then." Kagome said.

"Since when do you care about me?" Miroku asked.

"Trust me, go apologize." Kagome said. Miroku looked into Kagome's eyes then softly sighed.

"Okay." he said as he made his way back to Kaede's hut.

Miroku opened the door and took in a deep breath.

"Sango, I'm sorry. I don't know exactly what is wrong, but I hope that I didn't do anything to hurt you." Miroku said not looking away from his shoes. Miroku didn't get a response, all he heard was the sound of someone crying...Sango crying.

Slowly Miroku looked up to see Sango standing about two feet away from him. "You shouldn't be sorry, I started to whole mess. You didn't do anything." Sango said as she pulled Miroku into a strong embrace.

Miroku enjoyed the hug. 'Good thing I did apologize or I wouldn't have gotten the chance to feel up Sango.' Miroku thought to himself. "I'm sorry." Sango said and pulled away from Miroku.

"Can we eat now?" InuYasha asked causing everyone to fall over anime style.

"What I'm hungry!" InuYasha said as his stomach growled. "Kaede may we eat now." InuYasha asked.

"Help yourself." Kaede said as she sat down in front of her broken tabled and grumbled. "You owe me a new table InuYasha." Kaede said. InuYasha laughed.

"Yeah right." he said as his eyes soon became fixed on Kagome, who only glared at him. "I mean, of course Kaede." InuYasha said and gulped in fear of what Kagome may do to him.

Everyone then retrieved a bowl of rice and ate their breakfast in silence.

"So where are ye going today, InuYasha?" Kaede asked.

"I don't know, maybe Kagome and me will go looking for a jewel shard again." InuYasha said as a smile formed on his chapped lips.

"Thanks for the invite..." Miroku mumbled under his breath.

"I figured that you wouldn't want to go, I mean after all, you have Sango." InuYasha said and smirked.

Miroku ignored this comment and rolled his eyes. "See ya." Miroku said uncaring about what InuYasha did with Kagome.

"Come on Kagome, I have better places to go than here." InuYasha said and picked Kagome up and slung her over his shoulder, as if she were a dummy.

"InuYasha si-" Kagome started, but InuYasha placed his hand on her mouth before she could utter the three letter word that would send him plummeting. InuYasha then quickly sprinted out the door with Kagome seconds later.

"I wonder why InuYasha wants to be with Kagome so badly, sheesh it's really annoying that he's leaving me behind." Miroku said as he crossed his arms and pouted.

"Well, I'm going to help Kaede in the kitchen Miroku, you want to help?" Sango asked. Miroku blinked twice and cleaned out his ears with his fingers.

"Okay, sorry I didn't hear you very well, could you repeat that?" Miroku asked and smiled.

"I said I'm gonna help Kaede in the kitchen, do you want to help?" Sango asked.

"Oh yes, I will help Kaede...in a million years! Last time I helped I almost collapsed on the ground!" Miroku pouted to Sango.

"Fine, then what are you going to do all day?" Sango asked as her hands rested on her hips.

"You know, sit here all day, and maybe eat some more." Miroku said and sat down. Sango ignored the comment and gathered all the dirty dishes up. "Well, I'm going to take a nap." Miroku said and yawned.

"But you just got up no less than an hour ago." Sango said.

"So, what are you trying to tell me?" Miroku asked blankly, as though he was an idiot.

"Oh never mind." Sango said.

"Night!" Miroku hollered as he went into a room to sleep peacefully.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own any InuYasha characters so please don't sue me...though; I would like to buy sesshy off of Rumiko Takahashi...anyways...on with the story! 

Here are some reviewer's responses

Pline - Someone deliberately gave him visions of what happened to Sango...but who?

Dancing-by-moonlight – I was mad when I wrote that chapter, so I took my anger out on InuYasha, sorry bout that, I'll only sit him when he REALLY deserves it!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

* * *

"Sango, ye may do whatever ye wants to do today...I reccommend tossing water on Miroku when he's sleeping." Kaede said and handed Sango a pail of water.

"No way! I won't do that to him." Sango said as she crossed her arms, angry at what Kaede thought of.

"Okay then, I'll be cleaning up my room if ye need anything." Kaede said and quietly left the kitchen to go to her room. Sango plopped down on the uncomfortable kitchen floor and sighed.

'Miroku, why am I so attracted to you?' she questioned herself as she placed her face in her soft hands. Sango thought back on the way she had acted the past few days around him. 'I wonder if he's attracted to me too.' She thought to herself as she started to twiddle her thumbs. "What am I saying? Sango get a hold of your self." Sango told herself aloud as she softly sighed.

"Enjoying your conversation with yourself?" Miroku asked as he placed his cold hands on her shoulders causing her to jump.

"Stop that!" Sango yelled.

"Stop what?" he asked innocently.

"Stop sneaking up on me when I'm all alone, you've been doing that all week." Sango pouted.

"I never really noticed..." Miroku said as he silently thought about it.

"Well, it doesn't matter anymore." Sango said and stood up.

"Why?" Miroku asked confused. Sango stood there in silence for a moment.

"Ummm..." Sango said as she started to gather her thoughts.

"Oh InuYasha!" Sango and Miroku heard from outside the front door. Both of them quickly walked over to the door and listened to the two love birds.

"Kagome." InuYasha whispered as he planted several generous kisses on her neck.

"Move down lower." Kagome pleaded as she started to unbutton her blouse for InuYasha. InuYasha stopped her and bit all of the buttons off with his teeth.

"Oh aggressive..." Kagome said and pulled him into a kiss.

InuYasha reacted to the kiss by shoving his tongue in her mouth and sliding it down her throat. After returning from the kiss, InuYasha carefully moved his head down to Kagome's chest. Kagome moaned in pleasure when InuYasha nuzzled his nose between her breasts. InuYasha began unclasping her bra when Kaede's front door opened.

"Oh my God!" Sango said and quickly covered up her eyes.

"Uh, I'm sorry about that." Kagome said and fumbled with putting her shirt back on. Her face turned crimson red as she finally put her shirt back together. "InuYasha, apologize."

"Sorry?" he said as more of a question.

"So, when are you going to have kids?" Miroku asked jokingly. InuYasha's eyebrow twitched angrily and something shot through him.

"That's it!" InuYasha roared as his claws met with Miroku's smooth face.

"You asshole!" Miroku yelled as blood ran down his face and into his warm hands.

"SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled as she quickly ran over to Miroku, stepping on InuYasha in the process.

"Are you okay, Miroku?" Kagome asked as she delicately touched Miroku's bloody face.

"I'm leaving." He barely whispered, choking on his words.

"But why?" Kagome asked as she took her hand off of Miroku's face.

"Why should I stay?" Miroku asked as he looked up at her.

"You should stay because we can help you." Kagome said and smiled at him.

"I'm sorry, I'm still going to leave." Miroku said as he slowly stood up.

"Miroku wait!" Sango said as she walked up next to him and latched onto his shoulder.

"Don't leave, please." Sango whispered as she gently pulled him into a hug.

"I will leave...but only with you." Miroku said as he picked up Sango bridal style.

"W-what are you talking about?" Sango asked as she glanced into Miroku's soft purple eyes.

"You are coming with me." Miroku said.

"But Miroku, I don't want to go." Sango said.

"You're coming!" Miroku yelled as Sango started to squirm in his grasp.

"See ya later." Miroku said as he quickly ran away with Sango.

Running as fast as he could, Miroku breathlessly stopped in the forest by a pond. Miroku carefully put her down and ran water over his face.

"What's the point of all this nonsense Miroku?" Sango asked him as she waked up beside him. Miroku didn't respond. "Miroku..." Sango said as she tapped her foot.

"I don't know." Miroku said and softly sighed as he stood up.

"Just what exactly were you thinking then?" Sango said as she gave him a good whack over the head.

"W-what was that for?" Miroku said as he almost shed a tear from pain.

"That was for dragging me out here against my will." Sango said and crossed her arms.

"But Sango! I didn't wanna leave alone!" Miroku pouted as he rested his hands on her shoulders.

"Fine, I'll be sitting over here." Sango said as she sat down by a tree. "Damn it Miroku, you drag me out here and I don't even have my boomerang." Sango said and glared at the monk.

"Sorry..." Miroku said and took a seat next to Sango.

"It doesn't matter anymore." Sango said as she softly sighed. 'Why did I think I liked this guy again?' Sango questioned herself in her head.

"Come on, let's go." Miroku said as she offered her a hand.

"Ne?" Sango questioned.

"Come on, we're not going to stay here all day." Miroku said, still offering his hand. Sango carefully took a hold of his hand. Miroku's hand was awkwardly cold, considering the fact that it was summer time. His hand was also very smooth, almost baby soft. "Sango, come on!" Miroku said, his voice hinting that he was anxious. Sango escaped her trace and glanced over at Miroku.

"Gomen. I wasn't paying attention." Sango said and gave him a fake, yet warm, smile. Sango stood up and wiped off her kimono and started to follow closely behind him. "Miroku, where are we going?" Sango asked out of curiosity.

"We're going to a village about 10 miles away. It will take us about two to three hours to get there." Miroku said as he continued to walk.

"Wow." Sango said and caught up to him.

"Let's...talk." Miroku said as he placed his hand on her waist. Sango gently removed his hand.

"Let's not." Sango said. Miroku softly sighed.

"Well, I guess my hands will just...wander." Miroku said as he wrapped both of his hands around Sango's petite waist. Sango's face started to turn red in frustration; Miroku was oblivious to this.

"Owwwwwwwww!!" Miroku yelled as he felt Sango's hand make contact with his smooth face.

"Don't ever touch me again." she said and continued walking ahead of him.

'She's strange...' he thought to himself.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha so please don't sue me.

* * *

**Chapter 7

* * *

**

After the two had been walking for about half an hour in silence, Miroku finally broke the silence. "Want me to carry you?" he asked as a cheesy grin grew upon his features.

"No. Stay away from me." Sango said angrily as she glared a Miroku. Miroku let a soft sigh escape his lips.

"Okay then." He said as his eyes wandered to the forest floor, then glanced over at Sango's body. Drool started to fall of his mouth once again.

SMACK

"What was that for?" Miroku asked as he softly rubbed his face where there was a hot pink hand mark.

"Stop looking at me like that you lecher!" she yelled and walked ahead of Miroku. "Stupid lecher...just what exactly was he thinking anyway?" Sango mumbled under her breath.

"I was thinking what it would be like, to have you...in bed." He softly whispered as he pressed his lips against her neck.

SMACK

"Oww! Stop that!" Miroku whined as he grabbed his face once again.

"Stop being such a pervert then!" Sango yelled and stormed off. "You've never acted this way up until now!"

"You have no idea where you're going, do you?" Miroku questioned as he stopped her by standing in front of her.

"No..." Sango trailed off. "But what if I don't wanna follow you?" Miroku sighed once again.

"Then I guess you want to get lost." He simply said as he turned away to walk to the village.

"Ha! I couldn't get lost!" Sango protested as she turned away and left.

'She'll be back.' Miroku thought to himself as he chuckled a little.

"Humph! I'll be fine by myself." Sango said as she crossed her arms in anger. Sango walked through the forest quietly. Her ears were keen to every sound. "Maybe I should have stayed with him..." she nervously whispered to herself. Sango gulped down hard as she heard some bushes softly rustle. She ignored the sound and continued to walk. There it was again. Something was there, Sango cautiously turned around to see if anything was following her. Nothing could be seen, only a butterfly and something...purple?

Sango raised a quizzical eyebrow as she neared the light purple object. Suddenly it moved. Sango jumped back slightly, sighed heavily, then felt something cool touch her back. She started to turn around but whatever had her in a hold refused to let her move. Sango was close to yelling until she felt something like marbles hit her mouth. 'Miroku.' She thought inwardly, remembering the face that he had prayer beads.

"Shh, don't make a sound." He barely whispered loud enough. She slightly nodded her head as she felt Miroku pull her closer to him. Sango kicked him in the knee earning glare and a shh from Miroku. Both of them heard feet, or paws, walking through the forest. "Stay quiet." He whispered pulling her even closer, almost as though he was protecting her. Both watched silently as a young youkai in human form walked around in circles, sniffing the air.

"It knows we're here." Miroku whispered as he shifted Sango into his lap somehow. Sango noticed how Miroku sneakily had her in his la and inwardly cursed at him. "When I count to three, I'll see if I can suck it up with my wind tunnel." Miroku said as he once again snuck into having Sango in an inappropriate position. Sango said up in his lap and gave him a death glare. The young youkai turned its attention to the scent of anger, which had quickly turned to fear. Smiling, it headed towards Miroku and Sango.

"Three." Miroku whispered as he held Sango with his arm and pulled the prayer beads off his other hand.

"WIND TUNNEL." Miroku yelled as his hand started to eat the grass, dirt, rocks, and other various items. The young youkai looked at Miroku evilly as it had approached him. Thankfully, the wind tunnel had absorbed it. Miroku could feel Sango's heart beating rapidly against his chest. Miroku decided to have a little fun with her. Clutching his right hand, Miroku started to gag. Sango's heart was now beating furiously as she heard Miroku.

"S-sango." He barely cracked out.

"Y-yes?" She questioned.

"Come...closer..." he said as his eyes started to close. Hesitantly, Sango moved in closer to the monk. Miroku wrapped his arms around her and his hands moved down. Lower, and lower, until...

SMACK

5 minutes later

"That was a cruel joke Miroku." Sango said and smacked him a third time.

"I'm sorry! Sheesh! How many times to I have to say it?" Miroku asked, rubbing his face once again. Sango rolled her eyes and continued to walk with Miroku. Silence filled the air as the two walked through the still forest. Neither of them had spoken a word for about ten minutes.

Miroku was about to speak but Sango beat her to it. "I'm hungry." She stated as she rubbed her stomach softly.

"I don't have any food. Sorry." Miroku said and shrugged his shoulders.

Sango sighed and sat down on the forest floor. Miroku sat down next to her. "Are you sure you don't want me to carry you?" he questioned.

"Yes you little hentai. I'm sure." Sango said and glared at him.

Miroku rubbed the back of his head and laughed. "Come on then, we aren't that far away from the village." Miroku said as he stood up to continue to quest to the village. Sango sighed and also headed towards the village with Miroku.

30 minutes later

"It is in the clearing now!" Miroku hollered as he started to run towards the village. Sango breathlessly ran after him. Miroku stopped and turned to look at Sango who was out of breath.

"That's it, I'm carrying ya." Miroku said as started to run towards Sango.

"No! Don't touch me!" Sango yelled as she ran away from Miroku out of breath. 'I have no chance. He's gonna catch me.' Sango thought to herself as Miroku came closer.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer - I don't own InuYasha so please don't sue me. 

A/N: I'm updating! Yeah!! Okay on to the story!!

* * *

**Chapter 8

* * *

**

"Get away from me!!" Sango yelled at Miroku as he placed his hands around her waist.

"I'm taking you into the village no matter what you say." Miroku stated as he picked her up bridal style and slowly walked into the village with her in his arms.

"Hey M." A young man with light red hair said as Miroku entered the village. Sango glanced over at the man and glared at him.

"Hey Kanomaru, how's it been?" Miroku asked the man.

"Same old thing. You know, still trying to find a woman." Kanomaru sighed as he eyed Sango. Starting from her face down to her breasts and stopping there. "Is she taken?" Kanomaru drooled tremendously as he reached for Sango's breasts.

"Get it away!" Sango screamed as she smacked Kanomaru away from her.

"Kano, she's mine!" Miroku said and shoved away his friend.

"Come on! Just one little grab! Or tell me how it feels!" Kanomaru pouted as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Couldn't tell you, can't say I've really felt too much." Miroku said earning a smack from Sango.

"Ah, I see she plays hard to get." Kanomaru said with a grin.

"So Kano, how bout we go to your place." Miroku suggested.

"If she's going, I'd be delighted." Kanomaru said as he laced his hand into hers and gently pecked it with his lips. Sango glared at Kanomaru and quickly pulled her arm away.

"Don't touch me ever again." Sango simply stated as she walked towards Miroku. "I'd rather be with Miroku that you, Kanomaru."

"Oh burn!" Miroku said as he started to giggle a little bit, earning an elbow to his stomach from Kanomaru. Miroku softly rubbed his stomach and offered a hand to Sango.

"See! I told you she was already taken." Miroku said as he captured Sango's hand only for it to be snatched back by Sango.

"YOU don't have the right to touch me either." Sango said as she glared up at Miroku and crossed her arms over her chest, hiding her breasts.

"Well, lets go to Kano's place." Miroku said as he escorted Sango to Kanomaru's hut. When they arrived at Kanomaru's place, Sango eyed the hut carefully before she entered. Reluctantly she entered the room.

"So Sango, would you like something to eat? Preferably me?" Kanomaru questioned as he cheerily grinned at Sango earning a strike over his head.

"You are disgustingly perverted." Sango said and gave him an ugly glare.

"You still didn't answer my question." Kanomaru said as he positioned his hand onto Sango's thigh and maneuvered it upward.

"Don't. Touch. Me." Sango said in three sentences as she whacked Kanomaru over the face hard. Kanomaru sighed and took his hand off of her.

"I'll be waiting for you tonight." He whispered into her ear and walked into the kitchen.

"Miroku, how long have you known him?" Sango questioned him as she watched Kanomaru search for something in the kitchen.

"Since I was about I dunno, six or seven." Miroku responded and smiled.

"Has he always been like that?" Sango asked.

"Basically." Miroku commented.

"And let me guess, he got you hooked." Sango stated. Miroku shrugged his shoulders in responce as she rolled her eyes. 'What a little pervert.' Sango thought to herself.

Kanomaru brought two bowls of rice in the room and handed one to both of his guests.

"Thank you." Sango said and smiled.

"Anytime." Kanomaru said and grinned as he watched Sango's dark brown eyes roll. "Sango, look into my eyes." Kanomaru said as his blue eyes searched inside Sango's brown eyes. Sango glanced up at him and started deep into him. She was caught in a trance, a trance that Kanomaru had drawn her into. She watched as the color of his eyes changed from blue to a light red. Sango blinked once or twice, and found herself in Kanomaru's lap.

"H-h-how did I get here?" she questioned as Kanomaru grinned still looking at her. Kanomaru settled his left hand onto Sango's face. Slowly he drew her into him. Without him knowing, Sango was enjoying his presence.

"Sango." He whispered, their lips almost touching.

"Yes." She said as more of a statement than a question.

"Say you love me." Kanomaru whispered as Miroku coughed, letting his presence be known.

Sango was quickly brought out of her trance as soon as she heard Miroku. Noticing how close she was to Kanomaru she glared and stood up. She took her rice bowl and quickly ate in front of the two perverts in an attempt to get away from them. After eating she pulled Miroku close to her.

"Show me to a room." She quietly whispered. "And don't tell him which room I'm in."

Miroku nodded and soundlessly attended Sango to a room. Both walked down the small hallway in silence as Miroku opened a door for her. He lead her into the room and smiled at her.

"Thanks Miroku." Sango said as she laid down on the bed.

"Sure." Miroku said and headed back towards the door.

"Hey Miroku." Sango asked.

"Yeah." He said back.

"About Kanomaru..." Sango started to say.

"Oh yeah, I'm really sorry about the way he acted, please just don't be mad at me." Miroku commented towards her as she smiled at him.

"How could I stay mad at you?" Sango said as she offered him a seat. Miroku happily took up her offer.

"Exactly what I was thinking." Miroku said as he began to move his hands around, but stopped when Sango gave him a glare of death. Miroku sighed and laid down beside Sango and turned towards her. Sango was a bit uncomfortable with him being so close and attempted to back away but failed, for Miroku had carefully placed his arm around her waist and brought her closer to him.

"You know what Sango." He asked her as his dark purple eyes met her brown ones.

"What?" Sango questioned him.

"I don't know." He whispered into her ear slowly as his hands accidentally grazed over her breasts to wrap around her waist tighter. This action made Sango extremely uncomfortable and attempted once again to back away from him.

"Don't." He begged as he pulled her closer, feeling her body slightly cuddle up to his. Miroku grinned inwardly as he noticed Sango's breathing was becoming heavier by the second. Slowly, Sango fell asleep in his grasp.

Miroku stayed next to Sango for about half an hour. Not doing anything inappropriate to her, but just listening to her. He had buoyantly caressed her hair ever so often, feeling how soft and smooth it was. Other than that, he let her sleep in peace.

Carefully Miroku stood up and left the room. Leaving Sango to happily dream.

Later That Night

Sango awoke and released a soft yawn. Carefully rolling over, Sango felt flesh touch her face. Sango's eyes flung open as she was met with blue eyes. Feeling Kanomaru's smooth chest on her hand as he held her other hand, Sango screamed as loud as she could.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer - I don't own InuYasha so please don't sue me.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9

* * *

**

"Hello to you too." Kanomaru commented as he planted his wandering hands on Sango's breasts.

SMACK.

"Don't. Touch. Me." Sango reminded him as her eyebrow twitched in agony of Kanomaru's perverted ways. Kanomaru thought she was acting cute so he lowered his hand down onto her stomach.

SMACK.

Kanomaru grinned cheesily up at Sango and placed his lips on top of hers.

SMACK.

"I get the hint..." Kanomaru commented as he finally rubbed his face. Miroku suddenly burst through the door, worried about Sango.

"Sango, you okay?" he asked as he sat down next to her, noticing the pervert next to her. Miroku slightly jabbed Kanomaru in the gut, implying that he should leave the room. Kanomaru understood the guesture and kindly left, but not before pecking Sango's hand.

"Why do you have such a perverted friend?" Sango asked as she gently tapped her head in agony.

"Umm...Sango..." Miroku said trying to catch her attention.

"I mean, sheesh I know you're a bit of a hentai, but why is he a major hentai?"

"Sango..."

"Ugh! How did you even become friends with him?"

"...Sango..."

"I need something to drink..."

"SANGO!" Miroku yelled.

"Huh?" she questioned as she eyed Miroku. Miroku looked down at her and slightly blushed. "Oh. Sorry about that..." Sango said as she quickly covered her body from Miroku. Embarrased she shooed him out of the room.

'Damn Kanomaru, Damn Miroku...damn it all!' Sango thought to herself as she laid back down to go to sleep. She slowly drifted off as the soothing sound of silence came about her.

Morning Time

"Sango. Sango." Miroku gently whispered into her ear. His hands lightly shook her small frame in an attempt to wake her up. Sango didn't dare move an inch from her sleep. "Sango." he whispered a little louder. Sango groaned a little bit before waking up and placed her hands on either side of her. Her form slowly sat up as she came face to face with Miroku. Sango's eyes opened wide as Miroku's face inched closer to hers.

SMACK.

"W-what was that for Sango?" Miroku asked as a few tears of pain sprewed from his eyes. Miroku grabbed his face in utter pain.

"You were about to kiss me." Sango stated and glared up at him.

"No I wasn't, I was about to tel you something." He lied. Sango took pity on the monk and cautiously placed her hand on his back. Miroku's back twitched slightly at the feel of Sango's hand.

"What were you going to tell me?" Sango questioned, her face only three inches away from Miroku's.

"This." Miroku said and delicatley pulled her into a kiss. Sango attempted to pull away from him, but he pushed her to the ground before she could do anything. Miroku's tongue begged for entrace, and Sango was slightly hesitant in agreeing, instead she did what she knew was best.

"Stop it!" she yelled. Kanomaru entered the room at this point to see Miroku lying on top of Sango.

"This is sooooo unfair! How come I can't have her!" Kanomaru exclaimed as approached the two. "Damn you Miroku..." Kanomaru cursed as he lunged himself onto Miroku, who glared at his friend.

"Shut up." Miroku stated angrily at his friend. "Oh right, Sango you and me need to get to the village and buy a few goods."

"Okay, let me get ready and I'll go with you." Sango responded and grinned up at Miroku and lightly pecked his nose, making Kanomaru jealous.

MEANWHILE

"KAGOME! Can we go already?" InuYasha whined as his shoulders sank.

"I'm coming, hold your horses!" Kagome responded. She placed her back pack on her shoulders.

"I don't have any horses..." He mumbled.

"Its an expression." Kagome stated as she hopped on his back.

"Are you ready?" He asked holding on to her legs tightly.

"Yep." She responded as the two sped off in search of Miroku and Sango.

Sango and Miroku

Sango responded and picked up an apple off of a food cart. "How much is this?"

"I dunno, just take it. They don't care." Miroku said shoving various items in his dark kimono.

"Miroku!" Sango exclaimed as he picked her up and carried her back to Kanomaru's place. "Why are we going back here?"

"We have no where else to stay, and anyways, Kanomaru won't bother you anymore, TRUST ME." Miroku said and entered the hut. Sango sighed heavily, and made her way into the kitchen.

Nighttime

Miroku quietly, yet quickly, entered the room that Sango was staying in. The door had slightly creaked, but it wasn't loud enough to wake up anyone. He walked up to Sango and sat down next to her. Delicatley running his fingers through her hair, he gently picked her up and held her in his arms. Sango slightly shifted in his grasp as he left Kanomaru's hut.

Runnig through the forest, Miroku found a place to settle down and sleep once again. He laid Sango down on the cool dew covered grasses and laid down beside her, holding her in a strong embrace.

'You are the one who will bare my children, I'm sure of it, even though I don't, and never will have feelings for you.' Miroku thought to himself as he drifted off into a dreamland.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer – I don't own InuYasha so please don't sue me!!! 

A/N: Meep! As if anyone is reading this story...but anyways. I have been so busy with Love will find us that I haven't paid attention to this story!! Sorry!! I'll try!!!!!!!!!! I have almost lost TOTAL inspiration for this, but I will finish this! Nothing with stop me!!!

* * *

**Chapter 10

* * *

**

"We're never going to find them." InuYasha spat out at Kagome earning a glare.

"How do you know?" Kagome retorted and placed her hands on her hips angry at InuYasha.

"Well its kind of obvious, Miroku's gonna hit her up for a baby then...you know..." InuYasha trailed off. He earned a smack to his head.

"You little pervert, sheesh, you're just as bad as Miroku." Kagome said.

"Guys! I'm hungry!" Shippo whined.

"Your stomach'll eat its self." InuYasha said rudely and gave Shippo a noogie.

"Hey don't do that!" Shippo complained.

"Come on Shippo, we'll eat some Ramen later." Kagome said.

"Humph!" Shippo whined as the three companions trailed off in search of Miroku and Sango.

Meanwhile elsewhere

Sango forced her eyes open as she was met with a gooey substance dripping onto her face. She groaned aloud and wiped it off. Drool. 'Hmm.' Sango thought to herself. She glanced upward to see Miroku's mouth wide open with a small amount of drool ready to fall off.

"Miroku." Sango said. He snorted in his sleep and fluttered his eyes opened and searched around the area, trying to remember what he had done the night before.

'Did I drink sake?' he thought to himself as he scratched his head.

"Hello! Is anyone in there?" Sango exclaimed catching his attention.

"Ah, lady Sango. And how are you this morning?" Miroku questioned and rested his hand on Sango's shoulder. Grinning stupidly he closed his eyes once again. Sango shook the monk, causing him to twitch in surprise.

"Miroku, wake up!" She shouted into his sensitive ears. Miroku's eyes shot open and faced Sango.

"The birds are chirping I see." He commented and shut his eyes once again. Sango growled at the monk and shoved him up against the tree. Miroku's eyebrow arched up in surprise and enjoyment.

"Miroku, please wake up."

"Aggressive are we?" Miroku questioned and began making kissing noises with his lips and leaned in closer to Sango. Sango quickly pulled away from the horny monk and sighed heavily. Finally, he opened his eyes, fully awake.

"Are you awake this time?" Sango questioned and stood up. She dusted off her kimono and offered him a hand.

"Yeah." He said and happily took Sango's hand. "So...where do you want to go?" Miroku felt Sango pull her hand away from his and begin to walk in front of him.

"I want to go back to Kaede's with InuYasha, Kagome, and Shippo. They are more enjoyable than you've been this whole trip." Sango coldly responded as she crossed her arms over her chest in anger at the dark headed man. Miroku drooped his head low.

"You didn't enjoy anything?" he asked.

"Nothing." She simply responded to Miroku.

"So you didn't enjoy it when I did this?" Miroku questioned and grabbed her face with his hands. He kissed her softly, and he felt her tongue delicately pressing against his lips. He eagerly accepted it and the two fought for a moment until Sango pulled herself back.

"No!" Sango said and turned away from him. Miroku sighed and quietly walked away from Sango.

"I see you have a little trouble expressing your feelings." Miroku commented. He closed his eyes momentarily and reopened them to see the clear dirt road ahead.

Sango felt guilty. 'Maybe he is right, maybe I do have difficulty expressing how I feel. But, do I really love him? I've only known him for a little over a week. Feelings of love don't take that short to form.' Crossing her arms, she pushed herself off the ground and approached him.

"Maybe...you are right." she said and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"Yeah right, that'll be the day." A deep, familiar voice scoffed.

"InuYasha?" Miroku questioned. Sango pulled herself off of Miroku quickly as if nothing happened.

"Very good Miroku! Way to point out the obvious!" InuYasha joked.

"Where have you guys been? We've been worried sick about you!" Kagome said and approached the two.

"Yeah, so worried that you came four days later." Miroku said. Kagome's face turned a crimson red color. "Why are you blushing?"

"N-n-no reason." Kagome said as she glanced up at InuYasha.

"InuYasha! You got it on with Kagome the other night? So...how was it? Come on tell me!!!" Miroku said eagerly.

"I did NOT have sex with Kagome! You pervert!" InuYasha yelled.

"Now now Inu-Chan, you not need to use such vu-" Kagome said, but was cut off.

"Inu-Chan? So you DID have sex?!" Miroku asked happily. "Wow! I'm gonna be an uncle!" tears began to well up in Miroku's eyes as everyone, even Kirara, eyed him oddly.

"Right...okay then! Can we go back to Kaede's now?" InuYasha whined.

"I'm in!" Sango said.

"Well, let's go then." Kagome commented as everyone seemed to follow behind Kagome.

"You aren't going anywhere." A deep ominous voice declared. InuYasha cursed something under his breath as Kagome clutched onto his kimono.

"Miroku, you stay here and help me. Sango, Kagome, take Shippo and that cat thing with you and go." InuYasha stated rather calmly. Kagome glared at InuYasha.

"Why can't I stay?"

"It's too dangerous Kagome." He stated.

"No its not." Kagome said as a piece of glass shot by her neck. It barely grazed her, leaving a small amount of blood.

"Go." InuYasha simply stated. Kagome grasped onto the cut in her neck and started to walk away, she was stopped by InuYasha who removed her hand and quickly lapped up the blood from her neck. "There, its cleaned." He stated. Kagome nodded her head and left the scene quickly, afraid of who was there at the moment.

"Come out you coward." InuYasha stated and growled.

"Oh, but 'Inu-Chan' I don't want to." The enemy stated and chuckled.

"Shut the hell up and get your ass out of there!" InuYasha yelled and unsheathed Tetsusaiga.

A/N: yeah I know, its short and it sucks, I promise the next chapter will be better!! Don't worry!!!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer – I don't own InuYasha so please don't sue me.

A/N: wow let's see here. ::thinks:: it's been five months since I've updated this story. I'm truly losing inspiration man, but I'm going to finish this story!!

---

"Show yourself!" InuYasha yelled. The voice softly chuckled and out from the bushes came the baboon form of Naraku. InuYasha growled lowly and flexed his claws in anger, only causing Naraku to laugh more. "Don't mock me you sick little bastard!" InuYasha charged at Naraku and failed to attack him.

"It's no use InuYasha, you cannot hurt me." Naraku said. His baboon form reached out and clawed at InuYasha, barely getting him. Some blood seeped out of InuYasha's cheek but he ignored the pain and attempted to attack Naraku, only succeeding in lunging forward like a complete idiot.

"I'm sick of your games, show your true self!" InuYasha exclaimed.

"That day will come, but not today." Naraku said. He disappeared shortly and reappeared in front of InuYasha. Naraku gave InuYasha a good cut in his chest and fled. Was he truly so cowardly that he would just give InuYasha a cut, or was that just a test? Either way InuYasha mentally cursed at both himself and Naraku as Miroku, Kagome, Shippo, and Sango came into view.

"InuYasha! Oh are you okay?" Kagome asked in a shaky, yet somehow whiny, tone of voice. Fear and worry were penetrated through her voice as she easily etched her fingers over his chest causing the hanyou to flinch.

"Don't touch me! I'm fine." InuYasha exclaimed and pulled away.

"Let me help you, I have some bandages!" Kagome yelled.

"No, I don't need your help, damn it Kagome leave me alone." InuYasha whined.

"I'm going to treat you!" Kagome said. She pinned a squirming InuYasha to the ground and was merely shoved aside.

"Don't! Why wont you leave me alone?" InuYasha yelled. "I'll be fine until we get to Kaede's" InuYasha began to walk away. The others continued behind him, everyone except Kagome who ran up to him hysterically, demanding him to at least stop in a village if she couldn't help him.

"Please, will you please?" Kagome asked.

"Fine as long as you shut up." InuYasha murmured. Kagome beamed joyously up at InuYasha and the group stopped in the nearest village. The all went in a small hut that was the clinic, and a young woman cared for his bruises and cuts.

"Can we go now?" an impatient InuYasha asked.

"InuYasha, you need to rest for a while." Kagome suggested. "Ma'am, may we spend the night here, so he can heal?"

"Yes, of course." The woman said.

"Thank you." Kagome said and smiled at the woman. "Come on InuYasha, let's go get a room." Kagome giggled and pulled InuYasha by the arm and into a room.

"I'll sleep in your room Miroku." Shippo said he hopped onto Miroku's shoulder happily. Miroku sighed and walked into a room. Sango picked up her boomerang, made her way into a room as well, and laid down on a futon. She dozed off to sleep slowly.

'I'm evil, no I'm horrible, no I'm a sick little pervert...he he he...' Miroku thought to himself and let out a light giggle. Sango shifted in her sleep causing Miroku to stand completely still. 'Be quiet!' He mentally scolded himself and sneaked in closer to Sango, attempting to grope her.

Miroku steadied himself atop Sango's angelic body and allowed a little bit of drool to drop from his mouth. The drool, just as fate would have predicted, landed right in between Sango's breasts causing Miroku to grow oddly aroused.

'Easy Miroku, control yourself.' He scolded himself again. After taking in two deep breaths, his hands just ever so coincidentally slipped on her breasts. They softly massaged her breasts as the hentai monk drooled massively. Just when he thought he would get away with removing her kimono, her chocolate eyes fluttered open slowly.

"Miroku?" she questioned aloud. Due to the fact that her brain didn't quite comprehend exactly what he was doing on top of her, she rubbed her eyes softly and yawned before she noticed Miroku struggling to get off of her. "What are you doing?"

"All I want to do is express my feelings towards you." Miroku said, but in his mind he thought, 'All I want to do is seduce you and have you bare my children.'

"What kind of feelings exactly?" she asked and gulped lowly, hoping that he couldn't sense her vulnerability. She subtly shifted her weight around on the futon as the purple-eyed man scooted in closer to her.

"I don't know, I can't describe them." He lied. "Every time that you're around my heart skips a beat." Miroku mentally laughed at how stupid and corny he sounded and just hoped that Sango would believe him.

"Really?" she asked. She unconsciously scooted closer to the monk and nervously bit her lower lip. She awaited his answer patiently as he glanced into her eyes.

"Yes." He said and gently cupped her face in his hands. "I need you more than ever Sango." His fingers gently eased over her face, his lips barely touched her lips, as he wanted so much more than to kiss her. "Say you love me, please?" He was half hoping that she would say that she loved him and the other half didn't want her to say that she loved him because he didn't want to play with her feelings.

Sango sat in silence as soon as they pulled away from each other. Did she love him? Could her heart and voice tell him that she loved him? Of course not, she was just playing with herself, thinking that she actually loved him. She shook her head mentally and glanced into his deep purple eyes.

"I-" She began. She choked up. How could she have choked up at a time like this? 'Maybe I do love him...' she thought to herself. "I don't know." She admitted and heaved a sigh. "There's a part of me that's telling me yes, and another part that's saying no."

Miroku mentally sighed. He didn't want Sango to know that he was actually playing with her and instead he wrapped his arm around her and grinned devilishly.

"Maybe I can help your answer." He said and gently kissed her lips. The kiss, though not very long, steamed a fire deep down inside Sango, telling her that she, too, needed him. She felt him pressing himself harder onto her. She knew that if they kept things up that they would both be under the covers naked in a matter of moments.

"Miroku." She airily whispered into his ear sending chills running through his spine. "I love-" she was cut off by the door to the room barely cracking open. Somehow Miroku managed to remove himself off of Sango and sprint to the door to hide himself.

"Sango, are you okay?" Kagome asked wearily as she rubbed her eyes softly. "I had heard you scream something so I came in to check on you."

"I'm fine, Kagome." She responded and nervously rubbed her arm. "I just, had a nightmare."

"Oh, okay." Kagome said. "That's the last time I get out of bed when me and InuYasha are getting it on...," she mumbled lowly before leaving.

Miroku approached Sango once again and sat down next to her. "That was a close call." He whispered.

"Yeah...um...Miroku..." she trailed off. "C-can you leave? I've to sleep now, I really am tired." Even though the monk didn't believe her story too well, he left her with a nod. He couldn't believe that she had nearly told him that she loved him and she was telling him to get out of her face practically.

'I'm going to get you right where I want you.' He thought to himself, as he lay down on his own futon alone.

---The Next Day---

"Get your lazy asses up! Come on I want to go back to Kaede's!" InuYasha yelled at Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, and Sango. "We don't have time to eat!"

After about a half hour the group finally left the clinic and began their walk to Kaede's hut. "You guys are so slow; can we go just a little faster?" InuYasha whined.

"Well, if you would let me ride on your back, and if we had Kirarra with us then maybe." Kagome said. InuYasha muttered something that sounded like he was cursing someone to the lowest depths of Hell, but no one could really make out what he was saying.

Two hours later the gang finally made their way into Kaede's hut. InuYasha looked rather irate about the fact that everyone was at least twelve feet behind him. Kagome was rubbing her feet from the long walk, Sango and Shippo plopped down on the floor, and Miroku stood behind Sango.

"Ah, I see that ye all have come back." Kaede said, pointing out the obvious. "Would ye like something to eat?"

"Sure!" InuYasha exclaimed. Him, Kagome, and Shippo all made their way over to the little table that Kaede owned as Sango and Miroku stayed behind.

"Sango, we need to talk." Miroku whispered in her ear.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer - I don't own Inuyasha so please don't sue me. 

A/N. I know. It's been forever.

--

Sango eyed Miroku cautiously. Many thoughts entered her mind as he tugged gently on her arm. "What do we need to talk about?"

"Just…come in my room. It's important." he said and guided her way down the hallway. He glanced down at her to make sure she was following. He cracked the door open, looked to make sure Inuyasha didn't follow them, and allowed her to enter first.

"What is this all about? I'm so confused." she said sitting down on the futon.

"It's about last night." he whispered. He placed a hand on her sincerely and sat down next to her. "I am truly sorry about my actions, I should have thought about you, but I did not." Sango merely stared at him, not giving an okay of forgiveness yet. She wanted to hear more. "I only thought of myself. I thought of what I want, and in doing this, I truly realized what I need."

"What's that?" Sango asked. She felt a huge knot forming in her stomach. Ideas of living forever with Miroku entered her mind and her mind entered an euphoria of some kind. He brought himself closer to Sango and caught her by the ear with his lips.  
"You." he whispered gently. "These last few weeks have shown me that I am in love with you. I am certain there is no one that I would want to spend the rest of my life with except you."

Sango felt the air in her lungs catch and she struggled to breathe. So many emotions ran through her and she could not think of any other way to deal with them except to get up and run out of the door; she needed to be as far away from Miroku as she could get.

"Sango!" he exclaimed as he ran after her. It was a useless effort because she was already too far ahead of him. He sighed and sat himself outside of Kaede's hut. 'I think I spoiled it.'

'This can't be true. It can't be. He can't have feelings for me. I refuse to believe it.' she thought to herself as tears fell off her face. Sango continued to run until her legs couldn't take her any farther. She stopped in a clearing where there was nothing but a few trees. 'But, what if it's real? What if he really does love me? Then I won't be alone in this.'

Sango sat under an elm tree and contemplated her choices. She could continue to run away and never profess her love to Miroku, she could be so far gone away from him that it would not matter what happened. Or, she could go back to him, and tell him that she felt the exact same way that he did, and they could live happily.

As the ideas toggled through her mind, she only sat there and enveloped herself in tears. It was the only resolution at the moment. When she finally came up with her decision she stood up and turned in the direction of Kaede's hut. She hoped and prayed that it was correct.

Miroku sighed as he patiently waited for something. He heard something from the forest and looked up quickly. To his delight, he saw Sango, yet to his dismay he saw tears on her face. He walked up to her and embraced her in his arms before gently whispering, "It's okay."

Sango pulled away from the embrace and sat down on the front porch of Kaede's hut. She glanced into his eyes and whispered, "I love you too."

Miroku lifted her up from the ground and held her bridal style - it was somewhat appropriate considering where he planned on taking her to. He opened up Kaede's door and thankfully everyone had cleared out of the front room. He quietly made his way down the hallway and opened the door that they were both in just moments ago.

He gently placed Sango's slim body on the futon below them. She knew what he was planning in his mind, and she couldn't believe it herself what she was going to do.

"Do you want this Sango?" he asked softly. He noticed her apprehension and waited for her approval before he did something that she disapproved. He saw her barely nod her head, but he still wasn't conviced.

"Yes. I'm sure." she whispered to him.

Sango pulled the young monk close to her and kissed him on the lips. The kiss was filled with sincerity on Sango's half, but it was somewhat different on Miroku's. All he was thinking about was what was going to happen in the next five minutes.

Miroku pushed on the fabric of Sango's clothes and saw in her eyes that this truly was what she wanted. He felt a slight sense of guilt because he was using her to bare his children. He felt that this was the only way that she would understand that this is what he had been wanting for his whole life.

In a matter of minutes the two were stripped of all their clothing and only a thin sheet covered their bodies. All was quiet in the room except for their heavy breathing. Their lips touched over and over again, and there were no words spoken until everything was finished.

--

"Hey Inu" Kagome whispered while stroking his ears softly.  
"Yeah, what is it?" he asked.

"Have you heard from Sango and Miroku much today since we've been home? I'm kind of worried about them, I don't know where they're at."

"Ah, don't worry about it."

"Okay, if you insist."

--

"Don't tell the others." Miroku whispered to her as he dressed himself. Sango gave him a look of confusion, but nodded her head anyways. "I don't want them to get the wrong impression. You see, they think I'm sleazy."

Sango chuckled. "I can't imagine why they think that." She sat upright in the futon and gave Miroku a quick peck on the lips.

"I love you." he said aloud. 'I hope I can keep this lie up for her sake.'


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer - I do not own InuYasha so please do not sue me.

A/N: I edited the entire story so that it wouldn't turn out terribly when I decided to find an ending. I hope you understand that Miroku couldn't be that perverted.

P.S. if you read the story, a review would be nice. Considering I only got 1!

Sango woke up tangled in the sheets. She shook her head in an attempt to remember what happened the night before. Her body ached and her head throbbed as well. She felt around the futon and her hands felt something soft and warm.

Miroku.

She gasped as the events from yesterday flooded through her mind. She couldn't believe what she did. She thought it was all just a dream, because Miroku couldn't have loved her. She knew it was all just a joke. It had to be.

Pushing herself off the futon, she fumbled for her clothes. Tears formed on her face and she hurriedly put her clothes on. Without waking the sleeping figure, she picked up her belongings and quietly made her way out the door. No one could know that she was running away from everything that happened in just a few weeks.

She just about made it to the door until she heard a soft voice, it was Kagome's.

"Sango, where are you going?" she asked feebly.

"I have to leave. I've been a burden here for too long." Sango responded and opened the door to leave. She felt Kagome take a hold of her arm and she glanced at her strangely.

"That's not what's wrong. I can tell." Kagome said. "Is it Miroku? Did he do something to you?" Sango shook her head and pulled away from the hold.

"I don't want to talk about it." Sango said. She pushed the door open and waved at Kagome. "Don't follow me please, I need to leave. You don't need to care for me any longer."

Kagome's eyebrows furrowed and she ignored Sango's pleas. Instead, she made a mental vow to herself to make InuYasha venture off after Sango when they all awoke. She shut the door and turned around to come face to face with the half-demon.

"You scared me." she whispered.

"Do you know why she has left?" InuYasha asked.

"She said that she doesn't want to cause us any trouble. But, she's not causing trouble. I don't understand." Kagome said.

"Of course she wants to leave." InuYasha said and clutched Kagome's shoulder. "Go wake the monk. He needs to know about this. Tell him to meet me by the river"  
"Can I tell him about Sango?"

InuYasha nodded.

Kagome watched as InuYasha left the hut and she ventured down the hallway to find which room Miroku was in. When she found it, she gasped to see that he was in the room that Sango was in yesterday. Her mind put two and two together and she understood Sango's intentions.

She quietly shook Miroku from his sleep. He murmured Sango under his breath before opening his eyes and coming face to face with Kagome. Shock was on his features as he fumbled to make sure the sheets covered him.

"Why are you here?" he asked blankly.

"InuYasha wishes to speak with you. He's down by the river." Kagome stated and left the room, leaving the monk to think about what he had done.

He put his clothes on and thought about last night's events. He thought about Sango and how he had deceived her. 'It's all that I can do. I know it's selfish, but if I told her the truth then she would have never…' he trailed off in his mind. He shook the thoughts from his head before leaving the house and going to the river that InuYasha instructed him to be at.

--

Sango's feet took her as far as she could go. The forest was rather inviting to her as well. She tried to force back any tears that dared to fall from her face. She came to a fork in the road and took the trail to the left. As she walked further in the thick forest, it became darker.

'How could this happen? How could I let my feelings show?' she asked herself and found a tree to sit beside. Her body trembled from the cool air and she sat her boomerang down to her right. 'Surely I was wrong, and this is all a façade that Miroku has put on.' she reasoned with herself.

"Sango…." a voice hissed in the dark causing her to jump in shock. She glanced around in all directions and grasped her weapon fiercely. "Don't even try, it won't help you." the voice laughed softly.

"Who is out there?" she asked into the air. She felt a gust of wind pass by her before seeing a white figure about ten feet in the clearing. 'It must be the Naraku character that InuYasha and the other's ran into the other day.'

"I'm only here to help you." he whispered and approached her. She backed herself into the tree in some feeble attempt to get away from him, but it did nothing. "I have what you have been searching for."

"How do you know what I want?" she snapped at him putting up her defenses.

"I know everything." he stated matter of factly. He pushed her boomerang carelessly aside as though it wasn't even there and came face to face with her. "Your brother is in my possession young girl."

Sango gasped in shock. She didn't believe him. It couldn't have been true.

"Liar." she spat.

"Oh, I'm lying am I?" he inquired. She watched him pull out some type of orb. "Look into it, and you will see your brother…or what's left of him that is."

Sango glanced into the orb and saw her bother in shackles. His body was limp in the cell and she glared up at the being with spite.

"Bastard." she whispered.

"If you wish to see him, just call for me." he stated before disappearing into the forest.

--

"InuYasha, you called for me?" Miroku asked as he approached the hanoyu. InuYasha's gaze drifted from the river over to the monk.

"Yes. It's important." InuYasha said. He glanced at the rock he was sitting on and the look told Miroku that he needed to join him.

"What is it about?"

"Sango." InuYasha said giving him a glare. "It's about what you have done to her."

"What do you mean? She fully agreed." Miroku stated defending himself.

"It's not just that Miroku." InuYasha whispered. There was a lull in the conversation for a moment. InuYasha glanced at the river and sighed heavily. He brought his eyes to Miroku's and inhaled deeply before continuing in the conversation.

"She's pregnant." 


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer - I don't own InuYasha so please don't sue me. 

A/N: Sorry it's been so long, I forgot about this story, I'm writing two other fics, one is for DBZ one is for FFVII and I just put this one in the back of my mind. Thanks for the reviews!

-

Miroku stood with his mouth agape. He could not believe what he just heard from InuYasha.

"Are, you sure?" he asked quietly.

"Yes I'm sure, come on you lecher, I'm a half-dog demon! I can smell things!" The silver haired man exclaimed, flailing his arms around in the air.

"Sorry, sorry." Miroku said. He was still in slight shock from the news he just heard. "So, I'm gonna be a daddy."

"Not if she can help it." InuYasha muttered, "Her scent is very wary of a lot of things. She doesn't really trust you, you know that right?"

Miroku gave the hanoyu a glare before turning around on his heel. He began to make his way toward Kaede's hut, and was going to tell Sango the news. However, halfway there, he became indecisive,

'What if she doesn't take the news lightly? What if InuYasha's right? What if she just runs away? What if she figures out that I've been lying to her this entire time?' his thoughts clouded his mind so much that he didn't realize that he had already made it to the hut.

"Miroku?" Sango asked quietly. Her gaze was upon him very heavily. "Are you okay? Would you like for me to get you something to drink?"

"I'm fine, it's just, I have something to tell you." he said.

Sango blinked in reply.

"I just had a talk with InuYasha, and he said," he paused. "He said that you're pregnant with my child."

"Are you serious?" Sango asked. She felt her stomach toss and turn in knots. "So, what does this mean…for us?"

"Whatever you want it to be." he whispered. He gave her a soft peck on the cheek before turning the other way. "If you want, I'll leave you to be, but just remember Sango…you can trust me."

Sango's ears perked up. She couldn't believe what she just heard. 'He sounds so…vulnerable.' she thought as she ran her fingers idly through her hair. 'This is our child, and I could not bear leaving this baby without a child for its life.'

"Miroku." she whispered. He looked her way quietly. "I need you in my life for this child."

Miroku stood up and grabbed her in his arms. He smiled with joy as he felt the curve of her hips that were carrying the weight of their unborn child.

"Thank you." he murmured quietly.

"I'm going to go help Kagome, she said that she was in the town shopping for goods." Sango said as she pulled herself away from the monk.

"Yes, of course." he sighed. "Just, don't overload on the supplies, I don't want you carrying anything too heavy now."

Sango rolled her eyes and gave him a peck on the lips before leaving the hut. She skipped merrily down the way to the village as thoughts of her and Miroku came to her mind.

'He's so honest.' she thought with a smile. Kagome came into view and she waved at her to catch her attention.

"Sango! Come over here, there's some fresh apples!" Kagome exclaimed. Sango eagerly ran over to the girl from another world, and saw the apples. "Well, don't you look chipper"  
Sango smiled in reply.

The two young women walked throughout the bazaar in the village and found all of the goods that they needed. Sango only carried the cloths and a few baking goods, while Kagome was left to carry the rest of them.

"Goodness, Sango! Do you think you could help me?" Kagome asked, struggling to hold one of her baskets. "You're usually the one who carries all of this; I'm not used to this!"

Sango took one of the baskets out of her hand and smiled apologetically.

"Something is up Sango, you're too happy." Kagome eyeballed the raven-haired woman and looked her down. "Did you meet some man in that last village?"

"Kagome!" Sango exclaimed.

"Okay, if that's not the case, then surely you and Miroku…?" Kagome trailed off. Sango's eyes drifted from Kagome's sight. "You didn't? Tell me you didn't!"

"I did."

"Why?" Kagome screeched. "Have you not noticed that Miroku has been asking every other woman to bare his children since you have met him? He's just using you Sango!"

"No he's not! He said that I could trust him."

"Don't believe him Sango, please, he's lying to you."

Sango threw the baskets of goods down on the dirt. Her eyes were filled with tears as she shook her head at Kagome.

"You're wrong Kagome." she stated. "You just have to be."

And with that said, she ran out of the village.


End file.
